Sakura Oath
by LeaveFishysWishbones
Summary: 4 Years Past. They all thought she was dead until after she was found, blood thirsty and clueless. Now it's up to the Navi she loves to help solve the case of her Wanted Criminal Acts. And to kill the one who setted her up. Netto/Meiru & Rockman/Roll


_Sakura Oath- Chapter 1: I'm back. With no Memories._

_**-Full Summary-**_

_4 Years Ago. After a similiar Net Navi was involved in a Crime Scene that involved Murdering and Stealing, she ran away, living a life as a criminal. But 4 Years Past by. They all thought she was dead until after she was found, blood thirsty and clueless. The Love then soon blooms, Sakuras._

_Enjoy the story and chapter._

* * *

_**4 Years Ago..**_

Pant.. Pant.. Pant..

"Get her!" One of the Net Police exclaimed. They were wearing a gray un-secured armor and helmet. A large shotgun-like weapon in one of their large hands and aimed it at the pink navi who just took a sharp left turn in the corner of the brick building.

"Shit! We lost her!" The short Net Police swore at the top of his lungs and slammed his weapon on the rough brick wall beside him.

"It's not just her that she got involved in the crime scene, there are others too. Let's go. There's still much more criminals we need to go after than just her." The large Net Police said as he turned his back and began walking. When the Net Polices left brick building, the pink navi leaned her head out the corner of the brick wall and took a large deep breath.

"I can't believe that I'm a criminal.." Roll's eyes widenned as tears began filling in her eyes. She closed both of her eyes and fell on her knees, shivering. "It's all his fault.. I can't believe him. He told me to meet at the Jewerly Store but he never was there and I ended up in a crime scene where there was murdering and stealing.." Roll wiped the tears from her eyes and sobbed.

"Now I'll just live my life as a criminal.."

_**4 Years later..**_

"Netto-kun.." The red haired girl called his name softly. The brunette haired boy turned his head and saw her smiling. She then placed both of her hand on his cheek and closed her eyes with a light blush. He blushed as well and gave her a confused nervous expression.

"Meiru-chan? What are y-"

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Netto-kun! Wake up!" The blue navi exclaimed at the top of his lungs. His face was bright red with a furious expression. Netto fell off his bed with the blanket covers laying on top his messy hair. He rubbed his head and his eyes with a yawn and a bit of tear in his eyes.

"Rockman.. You didn't need to shout that loud.." Netto mumbled clearly and stood up with the blanket in his arms. Rockman huffed and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, well maybe it wouldn't have happened if you'd look at the clock before you choose to go to sleep last night." Rockman said. Netto blinked twice and turned to the clock. After a few seconds he sweatdropped and exclaimed loudly.

"7:26!"

**Akihara Junior High; Room B-**

"Netto-shan!" The lavender haired woman tapped her foot continously with her arms crossed with a furious attitude. Netto slouched, feeling guilty.

"Y-Yumina-sensei.. I kind of.. You know.. Overslept. Ehe.." Netto laughed nervously. She raised an eyebrow as she glance her pure violet eyes at him and swung her arm at the empty desk next to the red haired girl.

"Sit down! I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" Yumina-sensei roared. Netto jumped and quickly ran to the desk and sat down. All of the students, including the blue navi, laughed.

"Thanks for being my friend, Rockman.." Netto growled. He then turned to Meiru who was still laughing. "Meiru-chan! You promised that the next time I got yelled at you wouldn't laugh!" Netto exclaimed. Meiru giggled and stopped with a smile and turned her head.

"Sorry Netto. Well, did you finish yesterday's homework?" Meiru asked, holding out her light pink notebook. Netto sweatdropped with a nervous frown.

"Th-There was homework?.." Netto asked. Meiru nodded. Netto smacked the side of his head with a light gasp. "What was it!"

"We were supposed to take notes about how erosion occurs in the environment." Meiru answered.

"Aww crap.." Netto facepalmed and sighed. He was then startled when he heard footsteps coming by him.

"Netto-shan, did you finish the homework that I announced twice yesterday?" Yumina-sensei asked. Netto gulped and scratched the side of his head.

"Uhh, well.. Funny story..."

**In the Cyber World..**

"Funny story! How in the world is that funny when you didn't even get a single note done for what causes an erosion!" Yumina-sensei exclaimed.

"I guess Netto didn't get his homework done like supposed to, de gutsu." Gutsman said.

"Agreed. Yaito-sama can do 10 times better than him." Glide added. Rockman sweatdropped and crossed his arms with his head tilted.

"Hmm.. Well at least he's himself though.. But last night we were busy investigating 4 years ago's crime scene." Rockman said. Glide and Gutsman looked at each other with a worried look and turned to Rockman.

"Rockman, do you remember what happened back 4 years ago?" Glide asked. Rockman blinked twice and relaxed his posture with a sad look.

"Yeah I do.. It's all my fault that she had to go." Rockman said. Gutsman began to burst into tears.

"Wahaha, de gutsu! Why did she have to be one of them!" Gutsman exclaimed. Rockman no longer crossed his arms and clenched his fist.

"Roll-chan wasn't one of them! She happens to be involved in the crime scene and took responsiblity by accident!" Rockman shouted. Glide and Gutsman remained silence. Rockman then continued on. "This wouldn't have happened if I didn't forget. If I didn't, I would be explaining everything and protecting her! Who knows what could have happened! I don't know that if she's dead or alive!" Tears began filling in the blue navi's eyes.

"Gutsu.." Gutsman sighed sadly.

It was 6:30 PM at the Hikari Residence. Meiru came home with Netto to help him finish up his late assignment that was due at the beginning of class and decided to pay a visit as well. The two finally finished and came downstairs to eat dinner, Meat Spaghetti. The delicious Italian food that Haruka made.

"Itadakimasu!" The two exclaimed and began eating cheerfully at the table.

"Nomnom!.. Netto's mother, I have a question, gulp!" Meiru snatched a napkin and wiped the sauce off and continued where she left off as Netto continues eating. "What makes this Spaghetti so delicous? I've never ate anything so great and tasty!" Meiru asked. Haruka blushed lightly with a smile as she folds her hand on her lap.

"Well let's just say I can give you my secret recipe when you marry my beloved son!" Haruka giggled. Just then the red haired girl blushed immediate red and the brunette haired boy choked on the noodles of his Spaghetti.

"Mama!" Netto exclaimed as he wipes the saliva and sauce from his mouth. Haruka giggled once more and swung her foot.

"Netto, why she's such a lovely beautiful lady to marry, ne?" Haruka teased. Netto sweated nervously with a blush.

"B-But, why Meiru-chan!" Netto asked. Meiru then growled with a death glare.

"Netto.." Meiru growled with a blush and stood up with a strange slouch position.

"J-Just kidding!" Netto panicked. Meiru sighed and sat back down.

"You better be.. Meanie." Meiru said and began eating her Spaghetti. Netto scratched the side of his head and watched the red haired girl eating. She had long red hair that went down to the middle of her back with the tips curved. She wearing a long sleeved black sailor uniform that had a white collar, a skirt that had a length to her knees and a dark green ribbon in a large bow in the middle.

"Anyways, Meiru-chan.. How's the Spaghetti?" Netto asked. Meiru ignored the brunette haired boy and continued eating. Netto sweatdropped and smiled nervously.

"Oh ok then.." Netto smiled nervously and glanced down at his blue PET on the table beside his plate. He then looked at the blue navi who was sitting on a digital holographic bed with a sad emotional expression. Netto raised an eyebrow and gave him a worried look. "Rockman? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Rockman blinked twice and straightened his posture and looked up at Netto.

"I said, Is something wrong." Netto repeated. Rockman blinked and rubbed the back of his helmet.

"I, well.." Rockman mumbled. Netto turned to Meiru and turned to the screen again.

"We can talk about it upstairs in the bedroom when Meiru-chan get's done eating." Netto said. Rockman nodded.

"Ok.. _hope it's ok_." Rockman sighed.

_**Upstairs in the bedroom..**_

"Meiru-chan, you better not- Ooff!" The pillow strucked the brunette haired boy in the face, leaving him falling backwards on the hard carpet.

"Ahh, I've always wanted to do that." Meiru smiled and crossed her legs. Netto then sat up angrilly and looked at her with a furious look.

"Always wanted to do that! You've hurt me like how many times!" Netto asked and crossed his arms with a sigh. "Forget that. Rockman." Netto called his name and glanced at his blue PET that was lying on the floor between him and Meiru.

"Remember back in 4 years ago?.." Rockman asked softly. Netto nodded. Just then Meiru gasped and clenched her fist.

"Y-You mean?.. No.. Why are you bringing this up!" Meiru shouted. Rockman sighed and continued on.

"Because, I have an important confession that involves behind this case." Rockman said and continued on. "4 years ago when the crime scene occured that involved murders and stealing and such. Roll-chan.. I was supposed to be meeting her nearby the Jewerly Store but then I forgot and left her there alone. Causing her to be involved in the case." Rockman said and clenched his fist.

"Rockman, I don't, I can't believe it.." Netto said. Rockman nodded sideways.

"It's all my fault. If I was there, I could've saved her and everyone! But now.. Now she's gone. Who knows if she's dead or alive. She's been wanted for 4 years." Rockman said calmly in sadness. Meiru and Netto glanced down at the blue carpet flooring, remaining silence. After a few seconds the blue navi then stood up from the bed.

"Rockman? Where are you doing?" Netto asked.

"I'm going to take a walk at the beach nearby Internet City. It's the only place where I could only refresh my mind." Rockman said as he teleports out of his homepage. Netto and Meiru looked at each other with a worried look.

After arriving at the beach. The sun had already setted and the moonlight was shining in the dark digital sky. The blue navi glanced up at the moon and smiled as he listens to the peaceful sound of the ocean waves.

"The view is perfect." Rockman said quietly and began taking a few steps on the sand. Just then he saw a pink navi watching the moonlight, all covered in dirt, sitting on the rock that was close to the waves of the ocean. Rockman squinted his eyes and identified the pink navi. After a few seconds he was then shock when he realized that he knew who the pink navi truly was.

"Roll-chan!" The pink navi turned her head at him and was shocked to see him. Rockman came running towards the pink navi but she then hopped off the rock and unleashed her antennaes that came rushing towards him. Rockman then quickly dodged the sharp edges and stood back carefully.

"Roll-chan! Why are you attacking? Don't you remember me!" Rockman asked, feeling furious and confused. Roll clenched her fist and grinded her teeth.

"Shut up!" Roll shouted and slipped out a blue mini bomb and threw it at the blue navi. Rockman then dodged again when the mini bomb exploded near the ocean.

"Roll-chan, stop it right now! Where did you get that anyways, it wasn't one of your default weapons, is it?" Rockman asked, clenching his fist in a battle posture. Roll huffed in a tsudere attitude and whipped her hair.

"It's not a default weapon. I stole it!" Roll answered. Rockman gasped lightly and frowned.

"Why did you steal it! That makes you a thief then!" Rockman shouted. Roll clenched and stomped once.

"Yeah, well don't you realize that I'm living a life as a criminal! I was going to live a happy life until you suddenly didn't come to meet me at the Jewelry Store which happens to have a crime scene at!" Roll shouted back.

"But I never knew that there was a crime scene until then and I'm sorry that I forgot to meet you!" Rockman said, feeling guilty. Roll grinded her teeth and looked down at the ground.

"You forgot! So that's it! Unforgivable!" Just then the pink navi took a harsh step on the wet sandy ground and slipped, leaving her falling backwards and smacking the back of her helmet hard on the rock. She then lie on the sand unconcious. Rockman ran towards to her and held her in his arms with care.

"Roll-chan.." Rockman called her name with a worried expression and teleported back to his homepage.

A few hours later, it was 8:16 and the pink navi was soundly asleep on the blue navi's holographic bed.

"I can't believe it.." Meiru said.

"How could she just pop out of nowhere.." Netto said as well.

"When I first saw her, she was all covered in dirt, and her heart and appearance.. It was all evil." Rockman said.

"What should we do when she wakes up?.." Meiru asked.

"Maybe it was a good idea to take her to Papa's lab but.." Netto paused.

"But your father is in Borneo along with Meijin-san.." Meiru said.

"Sigh.." The three sighed and heard the pink navi waking up. She then sat up steadily, rubbing her eyes, gazing at Rockman. The blue navi then walked towards to her.

"Be careful Rockman.." Netto whispered.

"How do you feel Roll-chan?" Rockman asked softly. Roll raised an eyebrow and yawned. She then stood up from the bed and placed both of her hands on his shoulder. "Roll-chan?.." Rockman slightly flinched. Roll tilted her head.

"Who's Roll-chan?" Roll asked. The three looked at each other with a confused expresson.

"Don't tell me that she's.." Netto whispered.

"She has anmesia? How's that possible? Wait. Rockman did say that when he came back she went unconcious because she hit her head on the rock at the beach.." Meiru said.

"It is possible.." Rockman said. He then looked down at Roll who was starring at him with a confused look.

"Hey, who's this Roll-chan? Is she a friend of yours?" Roll asked. Rockman scratched his cheeks with a gentle smile.

"Well.. Let's talk about it, but first." Rockman then held Roll up and sat on the bed with her on his lap. Roll looked up at him with an anxious posture.

"Now you'll tell me?" Roll asked. Rockman nodded.

"Roll-chan is a friend of mine.. And she kind of ran away.." Rockman said. Roll lowered her eyebrows.

"She ran away? Why would she do that?" Roll asked.

"Well because.." Rockman scratched his cheeks.

"Because she got harrassed by a pedofile!.." Netto whispered. Meiru then nudged his arm hard.

"No stupid!" Meiru whispered loudly.

"Because she- wait, what!" Rockman cried out with a light blush. Roll blinked twice and poked her soft lips.

"Because she got harrassed by a pedofile?" Roll tilted her head with a confused expression. Rockman sweated nervously in slight panic.

"No wait, hold on!.." Rockman cried out. Roll giggled.

"Don't worry! I believe you! After all, pedofiles are sure pretty harrassing to people, huh? Right?" Roll asked. Rockman laughed nervously.

"I guess so.." Rockman nodded. Roll lowered her eyebrows and frowned with a sad look.

"But now.. I kind of want to know you three's names!" Roll said. Netto, Meiru, and Rockman looked at each other and turned to Roll.

"Well, I'm Rockman, that's Netto-kun on the right with brunette hair, and Meiru-chan on the left with red hair." Rockman said. Roll smiled waved at Netto and Meiru.

"Oh ok! Netto-san, and Meiru-chan are cute names and Rockman's name is really cool! Now I want a name!" Roll exclaimed. Everyone except Roll sweatdropped.

"Uhh well ok.. How about-"

"Hold on Rockman! Before you give her her actual name, let's first remember that she's a wanted criminal so we can't use her name in public." Netto said.

"And that we have to come up with a codename for her in public, plus we have to change her appearance." Meiru added.

"Oh ok then.. Well.." Rockman then looked down at Roll who was waiting anxiously. "How about Roll, and then when we go in public and around people besides Netto-kun and Meiru-chan and I, we call you by your own very codename, Yukina." Rockman said. Just then Roll remained silent and frowned. Rockman lowered his eyebrows and tilted his head.

"You don't like?.." Rockman asked. Roll then nodded sideways and happily exclaimed with a smile.

"I like those names! They're cute! Ro-ru! Yu-ki-na! Ro-ru! Yu-ki-na!" Roll exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Thank goodness.." Netto and Meiru took a deep breath with relief.

"Ok then, Roll-chan and Yukina-chan it is!" Rockman said with a smile. Roll then stopped repeating her names and looked up at Rockman.

"Hey Rockman, wasn't the name Roll-chan the person's name that you told me about?" Roll asked. Rockman blinked twice and nodded.

"Well, yes." Rockman said. Roll then blushed lightly and played with her fingers.

"Well umm.. Is she.. Was she your girlfriend?" Roll asked. Rockman began to blush as red as cherries.

"What? Um, well no.. I guess she wasn't though.." Rockman said, feeling a bit lost. Roll bit her lips and sunk her head close to her legs. Rockman looked at Roll with a blush and finally spoked. "But why do you ask?"

"B-Because.. I.. I want to be your girlfriend!" Roll exclaimed. Netto and Meiru both awed in shock. Rockman gulped heavilly as his heart skipped a beat. "O-Oh.. Roll-chan wants to be my girlfriend?.." Rockman asked. Roll nodded with a blush.

"But not just a girlfriend but a wife as well!" Roll added. Rockman scratched his cheeks with a shy smile.

"Umm, well how about we could get married when you.. When you mature, ok?" Rockman asked. Roll lowered her eyebrows.

"So when I mature huh?.." Roll repeated and bit her lips. She then beamed with a smile. "Ok then! It's all settled!" Roll then placed her lips on his and gave him a gentle kiss. Netto and Meiru's mouth dropped open in shock. After a few seconds, Roll released her lips from his and gave him a shy smile.

"This is our oath. Our promise to marry and you must'nt forget ok?" Roll asked, making sure. Rockman blushed heavilly and nodded.

"Y-Yeah.." Rockman said as the pink navi slouched in his arms, falling asleep. "It's a bit so sudden.." Rockman thought.

_**Outside of the Cyber World..**_

"I'm shocked.." Meiru said and continued on. "I'm happy that she's safe and all but this is too surprising.. It's like I'm dreaming but only in Netto's room.."

"Hey!" Netto exclaimed. Meiru smiled and sighed.

"Well Netto, I guess it's up to us to solve the case of Roll's criminal act in order to restore her life back to normal. Who knows who may be behind this 4 year cas." Meiru said. Netto nodded and clenched his fist.

"Don't worry Roll, Rockman and I will find that criminal who caused such a mess back 4 years ago!" Netto exclaimed.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
